


7 Wayne Grandkids Terry Met Mostly By Accident

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond
Genre: AU, Futurefic, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Bruce acts like a weird loner. Terry knows better.A loose sequel to "It's All Downhill from Here" and "And Back On Up."





	7 Wayne Grandkids Terry Met Mostly By Accident

1.

Terry McGinnis returns to the Batcave after a long night to the sounds of a soft conversation. 

“Dad misses you,” a woman says. “You know he misses you.” 

She gets no response as Bruce fiddles with the pill bottle in his hands. 

“Grampa,” the woman says, kneeling down, her short red hair falling into her face. “Grampa, come on.” 

“Dick shouldn’t have to send you to do his dirty work, James,” Bruce says. “If he has something to say to me, he can say it to my face.” 

James, the woman, shakes her head. “Stubborn old men. I’m surrounded by stubborn old men.” 

“You’ve known that since you were seven,” Bruce says. His voice is fond in a way that Terry doesn’t quite recognize. 

He waits for the woman to leave before making his presence known. 

“So...who was that?” 

“No one,” Bruce tells him. “She’s no one.” 

2\. 

Sometimes, occasionally, someone who is not Bruce will answer the door. 

This time it’s a woman with dewy, chocolate skin; tall and confident and not at all bothered by Terry’s presence. 

“Uh...I’m-” 

“The new personal assistant,” she nods. “Come on in. He’s in the cave again.” 

“Uh...who are you?” 

She grins knowingly. “Nobody.” 

“Miranda,” Bruce says from the office. “Don’t terrorize the boy.”

Miranda rolls her eyes playfully. “Gramps, you always spoil my fun.” 

“Don’t make me call your mother.” 

She snorts. “Which one?” 

3\. 

When Bruce lets him in a week later, he smells something amazing. 

“Oh my god,” Terry mutters. “What is that smell?” 

“That, my batty friend, is braised pork shoulder with lemon, honey, soy sauce, oranges and ginger, with just a liiiittle sriracha,” a man’s voice says from the kitchen. 

Bruce groans. “Tommy.”

Tommy pokes his head out of the kitchen doorway, blond hair falling in his eyes. “What? He asked.” 

“Uh...can I have some?” Terry asks. 

“After patrol,” Bruce chides him. 

4\. 

“All I’m saying is that I can help your new Batman.” 

Terry frowns as he steps down into the cave for another night of patrol. 

There’s a young woman standing there, dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail. She’s wearing something that looks quite a lot like what the Flash wears. 

“He doesn’t need help,” Bruce says. “And on top of that, Melanie Joan, your parents want you to take this slow. Gotham isn’t slow.” 

“But I’m ready!” Melanie cries. “Iam!” 

Her voice is fast in a way that Terry isn’t familiar with. Like she can’t say the words fast enough. 

Bruce’s voice gets gentle. Calm. “Get some experience in Keystone, and then we’ll see.” 

5\. 

She’s around his age, and she’s just devastatingly beautiful. 

He squints in the sun as she gets out of the driver’s seat of Bruce’s car in front of Wayne Enterprises. He’d been asked to meet Bruce there instead of heading to the manor, and now he knows why. 

Bruce gets out, and takes her hand, patting it gently. “I could have had McGinnis drive me.” 

She shrugs, and smiles, and Terry feels his heart thump-thump-thump against his chest. “No trouble, Grampa. Really. It’s summer vacation. And besides, since I’m interning in R&D, it’s not like it’s out of my way.” 

Terry clears his throat, sidling up. “Hi, there.” 

She glances at him, giving him a once-over, and turns a little red. “Hello.” 

Bruce lifts an eyebrow. A very wary eyebrow. “Terry, this is Marti. Marti, this is Terry.” 

“Hi,” Terry smiles widely. “It’s really nice to meet you.” 

“Sure,” Marti says shyly. “Okay. Hi.” She turns back to Bruce and smiles widely at him. “I’m gonna head to my department.” She hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek, before turning back to Terry and swallowing. “Uh...bye!” 

Terry watches her go, eyes wide. “That’s uh...wow. She’s-” 

“Don’t,” Bruce snaps. 

“But-” 

“Don’t,” Bruce repeats. “Go get my briefcase from the trunk, and stop thinking about my granddaughter.” 

Terry rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told, all while listening to Bruce grumble about Marti being far, far too good for him anyways.

6 & 7\. 

Terry watches, bewildered as Bruce crosses his arms and glowers down at the two thirteen-year-olds standing in front of the disassembled Batmobile. 

“Well?” Bruce asks. 

The girl, Gray, shrugs. “We heard a ticking. Charlie thought it was one of the belts.” 

“It WAS one of the belts,” Charlie snaps, flailing his arms a little. “I just couldn’t figure out which one.” 

Bruce nods slowly. “So you took the whole thing apart.” 

“How else was I supposed to fix it?” Charlie asks. “It was ticking! What if the belt snapped, and the whole thing crashed. That’s a ton of property damage.” 

“And really embarrassing,” Gray adds. “‘I am justice. I am vengeance. I am the night...I...need a mechanic!’”

Bruce sighs heavily. “Grayson. Charles.” 

“I can put it back together no problem,” Charlie says quickly. “Just give me like...four hours. Godo as new. And with a whole new band!” 

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and looks to Terry. “You’re flying tonight.” 

“Yep,” Terry nods. “Yeah.” 

***** 

“Okay,” Terry says as he settles down in one of the chairs in Bruce’s study. “So. Jim, Miranda, Tommy, Mel, Marti, Gray and Charlie. Are those all your grandchildren?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, because I don’t know if I can take any more,” Terry says jokingly. 

“Uh-huh,” Bruce says without looking up from the paperwork in front of him. “Stop thinking about Marti.” 

“I’m not!” 

“Of course not. Stop it.” 

Terry crosses his arms and pouts. 

But only a little.


End file.
